dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asta Iorana
Asta Iorana, formerly Ainstein, is one of the two Archon Ranked Students in Lexida Academy. She is touted as the strongest female student in the entirety of Lexida and is capable of fighting combat mages who are employed in the Mage Association's army. She is the president of the Tabletop Club, the lowest ranked club in the entire school. History Asta was born as the heiress of the Ainstein Family, a powerful mage family within Fraxina that pulled the strings of everything from the shadows. Her parents had died when she was three after her uncle, Vortimus Ainstein, usurped his brother's position as head of the house. Practicing human supremacy, Vortimus had Asta cast from the estate due to her fae heritage and she was sent to Illoran where her mother's side of the family lived. There she grew up as Asta Iorana and is the second in line for the position of Head of the Iorana family after her cousin, Emilia Iorana. She enrolled in Lexida Academy when she was ten and in her third year, ousted the former Archon Rank, Isabella Erodan, from her position as Archon, humiliating her in front of the entire school. She, however, was unable to defeat Arion Masada making her only the second strongest student in the entire school. Appearance Asta is a girl whose appearance does not fit her age. She looks like a 14-year-old girl as opposed to her actual age of 17. Asta has a youthful face that is complemented by her long violet hair and her lovely purple eyes. Her bangs frame the sides of her face and extend down to just above her waist. She has a slender figure and often laments having a small chest and is envious of girls such as Rias Gremory and Isabella Erodan, the latter who she purposely humiliated for those very reasons. As a seventh year student at Lexida, Asta wears a black hooded cloak over a black leotard with a silver orichalcum breastplate. She has black sleeves that begin at her elbows and wears armored black gloves. Asta also wears white leggins with a violet leather strap at the top and silver tassets at the side. Personality The best word to describe Asta is a kuudere. She is stoic and barely talks to anyone, often sitting alone and watching other students from afar or from the rooftops. Her lack of expression makes it hard to tell whether or not she has any feelings at all but those who have managed to break past her cold exterior have stated that she is a shy and lovely girl. Asta is kind to those she considers her friends and ruthless to those she sees as her enemies. She seems to hate people who possess arrogance such as her uncle, who banished her and had her parents killed. She does not tolerate racists often going out of her way to make their lives miserable from the shadows. Asta also idolized Illia Merravine and tries to learn Conceptual Magic to be more like her. Asta loves to eat sweets with her favorite being dragon tarts. She can often consume an entire bag of them within one minute which Issei comments is really fast for a loli. Asta loves being petted on the head and pesters Arion for head pats nearly every day. In accordance with her position as Archon, Asta does have an image to maintain and often has to hide away her actual personality for the sake of appearances. Asta is self-conscious about her figure and frequently spends time lamenting for not being "womanly" enough. Her cousin reassures her that she is just a late bloomer and Rias, despite the girl's jealousy of her chest size, says that she will grow into her prime. She seems to hate the fact that Isabella loves to rub the fact that she has a larger chest in her face which leads Asta to try and kill the girl. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Asta has enhanced levels of strength and she is able to easily bypass the defenses of people who reinforce their bodies with magic with non-reinforced blows. When she applies magic, Asta can easily produce strength on the level of licensed mages, allowing her to fight on the level of mages who have graduated from a Magic Academy. Enhanced Speed: Asta is naturally agile due to her small stature and slender figure. She makes frequent use of this advantage to overpower larger and physically stronger opponents. She is as fast as Vali when he isn't using his Divine Dividing wings. Asta can further enhance her speed with magic, making her nearly as fast as Ultimate Class Devils. Enhanced Durability: Due to the different conditions of Etheria, Asta is more durable than humans on Materia, as her body is reinforced by the ambient magic in the air. She can use reinforcement magic to further increase her durability to the point where she can take a blade to the throat and the blade will shatter. Expert Magician: Asta is an expert at magic, having received her Archon title and earned it by usurping the previous Archon ranked student. She possesses insanely large pools of mana which she can use to cast high-level spells consecutively. Asta specializes in Animancy and Necromancy, earning her the title of Grim Reaper in the school. Asta can also use Elemental Magic, focusing on Terramancy and Hydromancy as her most powerful forms of Elemental Magic. *'Necromancy': Asta can resurrect corpses to fight on her behalf. She can use eight corpse puppets at a time but with each puppet she raises, the next one is considerably weaker than the one before it. *'Animancy': Asta is an adept animist being able to create golems from objects and infuse life into objects. *'Terramancy': Asta can use Earth Magic. Earth Magic was her first magic and she wields it as an extension of herself. She can sense vibrations in the Earth and manipulate crystals to use for combat. She can use two specialized versions of Terramancy called Crystallomancy (Crystal Magic) and Metallomancy (Metal Magic). **'Crystallomancy': Asta can use crystal-based magic for offensive and defensive purposes. **'Metallomancy': Asta can use metal-based magic for offensive and defensive purposes. Crystal Barrier.png|Crystal Barrier Crystal Eruption.png|Asta using Witch's Spire Asta using Metallomancy.gif|Asta demonstrating her use of Metallomancy Asta using Earth Magic.gif|Asta using Earth Magic *'Healing Magic': Asta can use basic to mid-level healing spells to heal herself and others. *'Conceptual Magic': Asta can use basic conceptual magic and is specializes in the concept of Soul, allowing her to draw power from her own soul to use in combat. *'Teleportation': Asta can teleport via magic. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Asta is an expert combatant. She employs the use of speed and strikes at her opponents vital areas to take down her foes at rapid speeds. She can also fight people the likes of Koneko Tojou and Issei Hyoudou, the former who she easily defeated and the latter who had to go into Illegal Triana and then Crimson Cardinal Promotion. Expert Scythe Wielder: Asta is extremely well versed in wielding her scythe. She can use it with greater efficiency and expertise than others and it allows her to fight strong beings such as Issei and even allows her to last for a few minutes against Zoe Kagami, a member of the Skywatch. Keen Intellect: As an Archon Rank and one of the top students in the school, Asta possesses a keen intellect. She possesses a deep understanding of magic and is well versed in the politics of Etheria. Furthermore, she possesses high academic grades within the Academy, possessing great skill in math and sciences, especially magical sciences. Asta also possesses a strategic mind and uses often unorthodox tactics to lead Synthesis to victory during the Duality. Trivia *Asta's appearance is based on Medusa Lancer/Ana from Fate Grand Order. *Asta possesses A-cup angst. *Asta is a devout follower of Fantasy's Rhapsody, a convent dedicated to the Goddess of Dreams and Fantasy, Akasha. *Asta had no friends prior to Issei's arrival. *Asta is left handed. *Her favorite food is Dragon Tarts. *Asta was born on April 14, 2002. **Her Materian Zodiac would be Aries while her Etherian Birth Rune would be Emerald. Some people believe that it is due to this that Asta can wield Earth Magic so well and more extreme believers in Birth Runes believe that she wields Primal Magic: Emerald. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Female Characters